More than Average
by mwsblover
Summary: A new story of Lyra, her quest, and the friends that she finds along the way. Lyra is determined to not be just average, and it seems that her wish will come true when she is entrusted with a Golden Compass, or alethiometer. Please read and review!


**Hi! This is my first fan fic to do on his dark materials, so please review and let me know what I can do to make my story better! This story is from lyra's point of view. Enjoy!!!**

**Golden is the color of riches**

I sat in the brush, waiting for Billy to come into view. We were playing a game; me and Roger against Billy and one of his friends. In my hands I held two huge clumps of clay. Soon I heard the quiet thud of feet against earth, and I prepared to throw the clay.

At that moment Roger came up behind me, causing me to jump. "Roger, what is it?" I asked impatiently. Billy was nearing my hiding spot. "Lyra, it's Jack! He's stolen our other hiding spot," Roger whispered urgently. I sighted inwardly, annoyed that Roger had let that happened. I forgot my annoyance; however, when Billy came into view.

When Billy was only a couple feet away, I wound up and threw the two clumps of clay at him as hard as I could. "Hey!" Billy shouted in frustration. I erupted in laughter and gave Roger a high-five, temporarily forgetting my annoyance. "Ha!" I shouted at Billy, who had a defeated look on his face.

Roger and I ran back to the gates of Jordan college, where we would be safe from another attack from Jack, Billy's friend. I shook hands with Roger and ran up to my room. I quickly undressed, hid my dirty dress under my bed, and pulled on a clean one. I was to have dinner with the master of Jordan tonight.

At about six o'clock I hurried downstairs to the dinning hall, where I would be spending my evening listening the boring old scholars talk about their latest study. When I got to the dining hall, I took my seat at the Master's table. About half way through dinner, Pan poked his head out of my shoulder bag and whispered "Lyra, this is boring. How much longer until we can go?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly. At this point, Pan was in the shape of a small bug, which enabled him to fly by my ear and talk with me without being noticed. Just when I was about to excuse myself from the table, I heard something of interest.

"Yes, Yes, I quite agree with you," the Master told one of the younger scholars, "We need to give it to her soon. It will be quite interesting to see what she does with it."

I silently wondered what they were talking about. Could it be me? And if so, what were they wanting to give me? "Lyra," They master startled me when he addressed me, "Would you please come with me?" I knew that this was not optional, more of a polite way of ordering me around. I got up from the table and pushed my chair in quietly.

The Master of Jordan led me out into the gardens, one of my favorite places at Jordan. We walked silently for a minute, and the only sound was made by Pan, who was anxiously whispering his many questions into my ear.

Finally we stopped at a bench, and the Master motioned for me to sit. I obeyed, Silently wondering what was going on. The master had always been fairly straight forward with me, certainly never this mysterious.

"Lyra," he began, "When you were young, I was given an item, one of great importance I might add, and asked to give it to you when you came of age. This item cannot be lost or broken. Do I make myself clear?" I answered with a silent nod, my mind racing with unanswered questions.

"Good." The Master pulled something out of his pocket. This object was fairly small, and was covered in a leather case. He opened the flap of the leather case, and handed me what appeared to be a large golden compass. He held it out to me, and I took it. The compass was surprisingly heavy for something of its size. I opened the compass, and was met with a sight that really looked nothing like the inside of a compass. Small pictures surrounded the edge of the inside, and four pointers were laying still. They resembled the hands of a clock, only there were three small hands and one large one. I stared at the compass with a confused expression on my face.

"Lyra, this is an alethiometer." When this statement was only met with more of my confused stars, he explained more. "An alethiometer tells the truth. It tells you the things that others do not wish you to know.

"How does it work?" I asked the Master. "You put each of the smaller hands on the pictures. Each picture stands for several things. After the hands are situated, you form a question in your mind and hold it there gently. The longer hand then points to three symbols, answering your question. Now, even though you can't read it, it's still of the utmost importance that you keep it safe."

I nodded, still confused. I stood up, thinking that the master was done. "Oh, and Lyra?" He spoke. "Yes?" I asked. "You can not tell anyone, not anyone, no matter how trustworthy you think they are, about the alethiometer." Again I nodded, and walked of into the dark towards my room, holding my new found treasure close to my chest.

I hope you enjoyed it!! Whether you liked it or not, I would really appreciate it if you would review. I like to know how many people are actually getting to read my story. Please feel free to let me know about anything I can do to make my story better, or what I'm doing right. Thanks again!!!

**Megan**


End file.
